Liam Spencer and Ivy Forrester
'''Liam Spencer '''and '''Ivy Forrester '''are fictional characters, and a couple from CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Liam is the son of publishing magnate, Bill Spencer and the late Kelly Hopkins. Ivy is the daughter of inventor, John Forrester and Claire Forrester. Liam is portrayed by Scott Clifton and Ivy is portrayed by Ashleigh Brewer. Storylines Liam and Ivy meet when she is hired to design jewelry for Hope For The Future, the line created and run by Liam's then-fiancee Hope Logan Spencer, at the suggestion of Wyatt Spencer. Liam and Ivy become friends. As time went on, Ivy learned that Liam's relationship with Hope was on shaky ground due to multiple factors, one of them being Wyatt and the other being the interference of Wyatt's mother Quinn Fuller. Ivy ends up feeling sorry for Liam. When Liam gets the chance to truly be with Hope when they go to Paris, Ivy goes with them to make sure that Liam keeps his word to Hope about meeting her at the Eiffel Tower. However, Quinn secretly makes sure that Liam blows his chance when she pushes Ivy into the Seine River. Despite her telling him to go to Hope, Liam jumps in and saves Ivy. Hope ends up disappointed and goes to Monte Carlo where she marries Wyatt. On the plane ride back to Los Angeles, Liam, who learned of Hope and Wyatt's marriage through his father, tells Ivy about his relationship with Hope and everything they had gone through together. Ivy feels sorry for Liam and gives him a kiss on the cheek. As time goes on, Liam and Ivy grow closer and even have support from Ivy's cousin Alexandria Forrester. However, Hope doesn't approve, feeling that Ivy is nothing but a rebound for Liam. She evens tells Ivy that maybe Liam isn't ready to move on, but Ivy could care less, reminding Hope that she is married to Wyatt and even compares her to her mother Brooke Logan Forrester, which upsets Hope. At a certain point, Liam realizes that he needs to move on from Hope, and after having a conversation with Ivy's father John Forrester, decides to pursue a relationship with Ivy. He even invites her to his place for a romantic dinner. On a business trip to Amsterdam, Hope, who is pregnant and has been questioning whether she made the right decision to marry Wyatt, is saddened to see how close Liam and Ivy have become. She even witnesses them kiss while on a boat ride. Liam and Ivy continue to grow closer, but when he finds out that Hope is in the hospital after having suffered a fall, Liam goes to be with her, which Ivy understands even though she wonders why Wyatt isn't with Hope at this time. Hope is devestated when she finds out that due to the impact of the fall, she has suffered a miscarriage. Liam comforts her. Despite the drama surrounding Hope, Liam continues his realtionship with Ivy, even spending New Year's Eve with her. Liam and Ivy continue to bond until Liam, after witnessing the drama involving the end of his cousin Caroline's marriage to Rick Forrester and the way he treats her in the wake of her affair with Ridge Forrester, decides to teach Rick a lesson by taking Forrester Creations away from him. However, that decision tests Liam's relationship with Ivy as does the return of his ex-wife Steffy Forrester, who is still in love with him. Forrester Creations was at war with Rick as CEO after Caroline and Ridge's affair. Liam told Bill he wants to take over Forrester Creations. Bill asked Liam how is he going to do that and Liam stated he was married to her. Bill was thrilled Liam wanted to use Steffy and Liam stated she's in L.A. because he followed her online post. Liam called Steffy and explained he wanted to meet with her and Steffy stated at his house. Steffy appeared at Liam's remembering all the great memories they've shared. Steffy asked if he missed her and he stated how could he. Liam and Steffy continued to talk and laugh. Liam explained he wants to take over Forrester Creations with her. Bill owns part of the company and Steffy and Thomas own a part that combined equals 30%. Liam told Steffy together they can take over Forrester Creations. Steffy was hesitant. Steffy and Liam reminisced about all their memories and hugged on the couch when Ivy came home from shopping. Ivy was a bit jealous and Steffy excitedly greeted Ivy who was equally happy to see her. Before Steffy left, liam told her tokeep it in mind which she agreed to. Liam and Bill got Wyatt in on the plan but were shocked he quit after Rick gave him attitude. Liam and Bill explained the plan and made Wyatt ask Rick for his job back. Steffy told Liam she couldn't do it. Liam convinced her she's strong, and independent, and a fighter! Steffy admit she can't come to work seeing him every day with Ivy, and he's doing this for Ivy not her! Steffy admit she's still in love with him! Liam stated he's moved on to Ivy and Steffy refused to go through with it. Liam told Ivy about the plan and the fact that Steffy's still in love with him. Ivy supported the plan. Liam told Bill that Ivy's on the plan and Bill got enraged that Liam tell another Forrester. Ivy told Steffy she supports the plan and wants her to control Forrester Creations. Steffy stated her father might still want to run the company and Caroline and Ridge might even be enough to motivate her. Ivy asked if there was another roadblock. Steffy stated the fact that she's still in love with Liam. Steffy stated all their history and she left after the miscarriage. Steffy insisted if she comes back, she comes back to it all. Steffy then congratulated Rick on his CEO position. Bill convinced Liam to dump the plant and go back to Steffy, the woman he was always meant to be with. Steffy then warned him she likes that chair.. After Ivy left Liam's beach house, he called Steffy to meet him there. Steffy arrived at Liam's in a skimpy bikini and a towel around her waist which she took off. Liam was very attracted and Steffy stated she misses LA'S water so much. Paris only has one river, which nobody swims in, well except for Ivy. Steffy kept trying to convince Liam to go swimming in the ocean even when liam stated how cold the temperature was but they decided to go have fun. They came back from their swim, Liam stated how much he misses her, and Steffy kissed Liam. Steffy explained if he wants to run Forrester with her, they have to be lovers. Steffy tried explaining to Steffy he's in love with her cousin. Steffy explained she can't do this without their relationship and Liam stated any man would wanna be with her. Steffy kissed Liam on the couch and then layed him down and made out with him on top of him when Ivy arrived in the doorway. Ivy hid to the side and eavesdropped. Liam turned her down because of Ivy. Steffy was adamant about the deal but Liam stated they can do this another way. Ivy talked to Liam about what she overheard and Liam stated he loves her. Ivy had words with Steffy. Steffy explaining she and Liam have history, and Ivy explaining she thought Steffy would be a fun person to hang out with coming back to L.A., but this was unbelievable. Ridge tells Steffy that Liam told him the plan about Forrester. Liam told Ridge that Bill would sell his shares to him, so Bill would have no part of the company. Ridge stated Steffy still loves Liam and she admit she does. Ridge's main concern was the plan would be putting Eric out of business. Steffy stated it's the only thing to do with Rick. ridge stated Eric loved him and treated him just like a son. Steffy stated Eric is favoring his brother now. After Eric wouldn't appoint Ridge as CEO, Ridge called Steffy on the phone to meet him at Forrester. Steffy arrived informed that Maya is transgender and Eric won't remove Rick as CEO. Ridge insisted he needed Steffy and him to be a team to take over Forrester and she agreed. Ridge insisted this is bigger than her getting Liam back and him getting CEO. Rick arrived in his office giving them a hard time. Ridge called Liam to meet him at Forrester. Liam was happy to see Steffy and she was also pleased. Ridge convinced Liam to use Steffy's, Thomas's, Bill's controlled by Liam, and Thomas's to overpower Eric. Steffy stated there are no conditions this time. Liam agreed and Ridge insisted to Eric that they're taking over while Eric insisted he's in charge which Ridge stated he's in charge now. Ridge was the new CEO, with Steffy president, and Liam vice president, which he is also at Spencer's. Steffy and Liam agreed they would make a great team. Liam stated Steffy's change like a cool mountain stream. They remembered their time in Aspen by a stream. Steffy stated she is not afraid to state that she loves him and will always love him with Ivy overhearing. Steffy, Liam, Bill, and Ridge were able to take over Forrester Creations with their shares. Ivy was encouraging wyatt to ask out Steffy because Wyatt stated she's incredibly intelligent and beautiful. Ivy explained this to Liam and asked if that would be uncomfortable and Liam claimed it wouldn't be. An officer arrived at Forrester handing Ivy deportation papers on her desk. He explained she is an illegal immigrant and her father filled out the papers incorrectly. Ivy thought that because her father is an American citizen and her mother is an Australian one that she had dual citizenship. The officer told her she has a week to pack for Australia and she broke the law. Ivy would have to resign for a passport which could take months or even years. Ivy became distressed that she'd be losing her boyfriend and her life in the States. After Quinn found out Wyatt had told Steffy to give them a chance and kissed her, Quinn tried being friendly with Ivy and was shocked when she picked up deportation papers on her desk. Quinn was very supportive and insisted on helping her. Ivy explained she'll lose her boyfriend and her life in the States because he dad didn't fill out the paperwork right. Ivy left to talk to Liam only to eavesdrop on Steffy over there and Liam stating he'll talk to Ivy to make her understand everything. Ivy ran out crying knowing her relationship was over. Ivy explained this to Quinn and Quinn stated she's not being deported or losing Liam. Quinn convinced her the only way to stay in the country is to ask Liam to marry her. Liam was uncertain if they're ready for marriage. Ivy stated he'd be saving her life here. Quinn rushed Carter over to Liam's beach house to marry them. Ivy and Liam said their vows and were wed on June 16, 2015. Liam and Ivy agreed that the marriage is only on paper and that they're still dating because they're not ready for marriage. Ivy was thrilled to be married but assured Liam she understands that this is a marriage of convenience. Quinn was thrilled for Ivy that she and Liam got married. Quinn got Ivy to admit to her that she'd like something for out of this marriage but Ivy respected Liam's wishes. Agent McCaffrey stopped by the office and Ivy stated she is now married to an American citizen, whom Quinn explained was the Liam Spencer. McCaffrey found it quite suspicious how she didn't mention her engagement the last time they spoke. Ivy claimed they've been planning this for months. McCaffrey asked if she had moved in with him and Ivy confirmed that. McCaffrey stated he'd stop by later to question them. Ivy arrived at Liam's to overhear Liam tell an upset Steffy he loves her. Steffy was furiously upset and ended it with him because she's tired of sharing him and stormed out. Ivy told Liam she understands that he still has feelings for Steffy. Ivy explained after the agreement, he can go back to Steffy if that's what he wants or he doesn't have to stay married to her. Liam assured Ivy he wants to be married to her and likes getting to know her better. McCaffrey stopped by to investigate the validity of their marriage. He found suspicion in the broken vase on the table that Steffy smashed when she was enraged. Liam left so McCaffrey could speak with her privately. McCaffrey informed her that she does in fact have dual citizenship and that it wouldn't make a difference if she was married to Liam Spencer or not. Ivy was worried about telling Liam he doesn't have to be married to her because of his feelings for Steffy. Quinn convinced Ivy not to tell him since he married her because he loves her. Ivy stated he doesn't love her the same way he loves Steffy. Ivy explained to Liam that he didn't have to marry her, she always had dual citizenship, and they made a huge mistake. Liam hugged Ivy. Liam rushed to Steffy with the information. Steffy didn't want him to explain anything at first but after he did she had mixed feelings. She was still mad that he married her in the first place.Ivy confronted Liam when Steffy questioned his intentions. Liam admit to Ivy he wants an annulment. Ivy explained she understands that they have history and she can't compete with memories. Steffy explained to Liam if he still feels anything for Ivy, she won't do this again. Ivy confided in Aly who was uninformed about the surprise wedding. Aly went to confront Steffy who was having Liam feel her lingerie for the line. Aly snapped at Steffy claiming they replaced a tyrant with a slut. Ivy notices how dark Aly is at the Fourth of July party when Aly states"I don't understand people", then "Why do we let ourselves get all walked over" and when she expressed a strong hatred towards Steffy. Aly also has several outbursts in Forrester meetings against Steffy and Maya and California Freedom. Katie stops by Forrester Creations and sees Wyatt and Ivy working together nicely. Katie encourages Ivy that she shouldn't let Liam string her along and Wyatt might be a safe place to land. Aly's Death and Break up After the California Freedom fashion show, Ivy arrives at the Forrester Mansion along with Wyatt, Liam, Zende Forrester Dominguez, Maya, Rick, and Nicole for their after party. Liam and Wyatt were wondering where Steffy and Aly are. Ivy points out that Aly usually just goes up to her room. Ivy goes up to Aly's room to find a bunch of stuffed animals under the sheet. She checks in the closet only to find a collage of a bunch of crossed out and scribbled on pictures of Maya and Steffy, one with a nail through Steffy's head. Ivy is worried and concerned and calls up Liam and Wyatt who feel the same way. Liam leaves Steffy a message but the phone is in the car when Aly popped Steffy's tires and is threatening to kill her on the same road her mother killed her mother. The group was worried and wondering where Aly could be. Ivy points out she sometimes goes to the room in the basement where Thorne used to work to be alone. Rick adds that's all closed up. Ivy also makes a statment that she sometimes goes to the beach to walk around near the area her mother died. Liam wants to go with her but Ivy insists on going alone. Ivy was pulling up in her car and was shocked to see Aly and Steffy. Steffy hit Aly with the tire iron and she fell and hit her head on a rock, making her unconscious. Steffy cried of sorrow and Ivy cried and Steffy explains what happened and that Aly attacked her. The paramedics came and tried to revive Aly and presumed her dead when she had no pulse. Ivy confided in Wyatt that she recorded a video of Steffy hitting Aly with a tire iron when she told police she slipped and fell. Wyatt convinced her to keep it a secret because they don't know the whole story and Steffy wouldn't do that. Ivy confronted Steffy after the funeral was over that Steffy knows what happened to Aly. Steffy and Ivy argued about what happened that night. Liam asked Wyatt and Steffy for a moment with Ivy. Liam broke up with Ivy at Aly's funeral, making Ivy even more upset. Wyatt comforted Ivy but told her that nobody could see that video. Ivy was still shaken up and wanted justice for Aly but Wyatt kissed her to distract her from her distress. Gallery Livy kiss.jpg Livy boat.jpg Livy at Batie wedding.jpg Livy and Rick.png Liam Ivy contemplate on couch.png Liam Ivy party.jpg Liam Ivy LIVY New Years.png Team LIVY!.jpg LIVY.jpg Ivy the carp.jpg Livy office.jpg Steffy vs Ivy for Liam.jpg Livy love.jpg Livy 4th of July.jpg Livy wedding.jpg Livy confronted.png Livy locks.jpg Livy tour.png Livy bands together.jpg Ivy bearer of news.jpg Ivy wants Liam.jpg Ivy stops Liam.jpg Ivy asks Liam for marriage.jpg SteffyWyattLiamIvy.jpg Steffy Liam Wyatt Ivy cheers.jpg Livy married.png Livy wedding kiss.jpg Ivy has changed.jpg Livy kiss Paris.jpg Livy in Paris.jpg HopeWyattLiamIvy.jpg Ivy informs Liam.jpg Ivy and Liam divorce.jpg Ivy washed up on shore.png Livy bedroom.jpg Ivy stands up.png Ivy Liam Livy party.jpg Liam vs. Ivy.jpg Ivy vs. Liam.jpg Livy profile.jpg Liam sees the video.jpg Livy dinner.png Liam & Ivy.jpg Livy make out.jpg Steffy-Liam-Ivy-Wyatt.jpg Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples